OS after the serial
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: this section dedicated to that all OSes or SS which one including with CID serial scene ... may be its related to its life.. or may be not.. 1st- set after bhootiya hotel (dedicated to purvi) 2nd: CID me gaddar 3rd: daya ka ateet 4: shadi ka khooni khel 5: lift me unhoni short... 6: Jungli maanav 7: daya-shokhi-devki*4th dec 2016 recently update
1. Duty or family

after watching yesterday episode... i think about that situation.. and i update a OS on this...

 _ **Dedicated this os to PURVI**_

 _ **After yesterday episode.. (bhootiya hotel)**_

Sharda was trying to quiet a crying baby: **ye Purvi abhi tak aayi nahi hai...aisi kya duty hai...duty jyada jaruri hai ya beta...**

Sachin: **MA kyu pareshan ho rahi ho, vo aa jayegi...**

Sharda: **ro raha hai kabse ye.. Abhi 3 mahine ka bhi nahi hua or usne phir se duty join kar li... 5-6 ghante ho gaye purvi ko Gaye hue.. Kabhi late nahi hoti har 3 ghante me 1 bar to round Mar leti hai ghar ka... Aaj kya ho gaya.. Or bhi log the use Jana jarur tha kya**

Sachin: **MA abhi or hai kon... Shreya leave pe hai.. Nikhil, Jayanti bhi leave pe hai.. Daya sir bhi di ke sath out of town Gaye hai.. Mera per bhi fracture hai to acp sir mujhe to bulayege hi nahi... Aise me ab hai hi kuch log ha... Kuch jaruri kam hoga... Tabhi hi ruki hogi.. Abhi 1 week hi to hua hai join kiye use..**

Sharda: **vo hi to abhi 1 week hi hua hai.. Or ye haal hai... Age to na jane kya hal hoga.. Jab tak baccha nahi tha.. To aise pareshan thi or abb ho gaya to... Uski parwah hi nahi.. Ye bhi chup ho hi nahi raha.. Doodh bhi nahi pi raha.. Abhi kese chup karay ise..**

Sachin: **MA lao mujhe do me try karta hu..** And he took the baby...

...

 _ **In the hotel**_

Purvi was stuck in box... She yelled: **koi haiii..**. And she was tried to push that box... She was fully trying to escape from the box. And finally he seemed to be fainting... _She was remembered about her baby.. She heard a voice of cry.. Her eyes were also fill with tears.. She again tried to escape.._ At last she held emergency button and triggered it.. And she closed her eyes with tears...

…..

Sharda: **bus bahut ho gaya .. Abhi ke abhi acp ko phone lagao or bolo ki Purvi ko bheje yaha pe.. Ro ro ke pareshan ho gaya hai ye...**

Sachin: **MA...** **aap** And he dialed abhijeet number.

Abhijeet: **ha sachin**

Sachin: **Purvi hai pas me. Vo ansh NE ro ro ke bura haal bana diya hai agar vo ghar aa jati to**

Abhijeet: **Sachin vo.. Vo.. Purvi..**

Sachin( with tension): **sir vo thik to hai na**

Abhijeet: **haa vo use bed ke andar band kar diya tha.. Abhi thik hai vo.. Bus sans lene me thodi problem ho rahi... Abhi nikala use.. bus is hotel me katil ke bahut Karib aa gaye hai... Bus thodi der me khud chod duga use ghar pe..**

Sachin: **usse bat ho sakti hai**

Abhijeet: **me thodi der me karata hu.. Tum thodi der or sambhalo betu ko.. Purvi sat on a chair...** She heard

Purvi: **sir kya.. Kya hua..**

Abhijeet: **bus vo anshay ro raha tha... Ye case khatm hota hai phir tumhe chod deta hu ghar pe.**

Now Purvi was feeling more tension about her child.. She stood again and then say **sir me thik hu.. hum ye case jaldi khatm Kare..**

...

Sharda: **ab or kitna time lagega.. Use..**

Sachin: **MA bus aati hi hogi vo...**

Sharda: **ab bus aaj aane do use. Choose Kare ki use baccha chahiye ya duty..**

Sachin : **MA aap bhi**

Sharda: t **o kya karu me beta… iski ma hote hue bhi vo bina ma ke jese….. duty kare vo koi problem nahi… par kum se kum bacche ka dhyan to rakhe. Vo to accha hua aaj nirvi sanchi or ke pas hai.. varna vo bhi rone lag gayi hoti abhi..** now baby was sobbing with half sleep… **kya halat ho rahi hai iski… bhookha hi soyega aaj ye..**

Sachin became tensed (in mind): **purvi thik to hogi na… use jyada problem…** suddenly doorbell ranged..

Sachin opened the door… abhijeet and purvi was there…

Purvi ran inside the house and saw baby was still sobbing.. she tried to hold her..

Sharda turned with baby: **ab yaad aa gayi iski… ro ro ke bhookha hi so gaya hai..**

Purvi (taking deep breath) : **ma sorry.. vo achanak se case ki reporting.. or aise me… me sath me chali gayi..** and she again tried to hold him..

Sharda again move: **agar tujhe aage bhi aise hi rahna hai na.. to ise mere pas hi rahne de… ise aadat pad jani chahiye na phir...**

Purvi: **please ma… me ab aage se… dyan rakhugi.. please na**

Sharda: **doodh ka ek ghoonth bhi nahi piya isne…**

Purvi was starting to cry : **ma sorry na… ek bar ise de dijiye… me aage se dhyan rakhugi please..** and she again was having breathing problem… and she sat on sofa..

SHArda : **kya hua tujhe tu thik to hai na.. me bhi.. mere gusse me dekha nahi.. ye sir pe chot kese lagi..**

Abhijeet: **vo purvi… ke upper attack karke use bed ke andar lock kar diya tha… is karan se sans lene me..**

Sharda with anger: **itni badi bat ho gayi or … aaj agar jaan chali jati to… purvi me kuch nahi janti …tu chod kyu nahi deti duty ko.. agar tujhe kuch ho jata to bacche ka kya hota.. soccha hai tune..**

Purvi was still crying.. sharda (after saw purvi's condition): **le ise sambhal… me nahi chahti ye ab bhookha rahe… mere pote ko me is halat me nahi dekh sakti.. ja ab andar..**

Purvi took the baby and hugged him tightly… she was still crying… She took her inside the room and she was quickly held closely with chest…baby was starting to cry again but after some time baby felt the Closeness of his mother, then he had been sleeping with feeding in his mother's lap..

Purvi was still sad… sachin entered inside: **kya hua ab to ye acche se so gaya hai.. ab kyu udas ho**

Purvi (with tears): **mere rahte hue bhi ye is halat me… me sach me iska dhyan bhi nahi rakh pa rahi hu..**

Sachin: **purvi tum ek Cid officer ho… aise me tumhe duty pe bhi dhyan dena jaruri hai.**

Purvi: **hai par is par bhi dhyan dena meri duty hai.. me sach me itni laparwah…SOch rahi hu kal se me office hi nahi jau..**

Sachin: **koi bat nahi abhi so jao… kal bat karege is bare me..**

Purvi kissed baby's cheek and forehead and hugged him tightly.. Then she slept in sachin's arm..

…..

 _ **Next day in bureau**_

Abhijeet: **sir lagta hai aaj se purvi duty par shayad hi aaye.. kal sharda ji bol rahi thi.. or…**

Acp: **koi bat nahi … uske uper hai use aana hai ya nahi.. uski majboori ko hum bhi samajh sakte..**

Suddenly purvi came inside: **good morning sir..**

Abhijeet: **tum! Tum to… sharda ji ne to kaha tha..**

Purvi: **sir ek officer hu.. shayad apni duty ko kabhi bhi nahi chod pau…**

Abhijeet: **sharda ji taiyar hai iske liye..**

Purvi: **vo kyu nahi hogi.. par or ab ma ne hi decide kiya hai… vo har 3-4 ghante me ek bar use yaha pe leke aa jayegi… to problem solved…**

Abhijeet: **or kal jese kahi pe atak gayi to..**

Purvi: **please sir… pray kijiye aisa na ho.. or agar aisa hua to.. aap logo ki duty.. mujhe ma ke aane se pahle hi yaha pe lana padega..**

Abhijeet: **aisa nahi kiya to..**

Purvi: **phir to ye pakka hai ki agle din aapka ek officer jarur shahid ho jayega apne ghar pe hi..**

All laughed and went toward their desk..


	2. dreams come true

_**set of cid me gaddar -CID me GADDAR**_

 **...**

A 9 year girl was playing with some children **/CUT/** she was hugged her mom **/CUT/** she was going market with her dad **/CUT/** she was playing in playground someone caught behind her and inhaled cloformed... She called her father **/CUT/** she bound with some ropes and she was crying badly and a man slapped him hard...

She was wake up with jerk...

Purvi: **phir se vohi sapna... aakhir ho kya gaya hai mujhe. Jabse meri photo us vickram ke ghar mii hai bar bar yahi sapna pareshan kar raha hai.. kyu mujhe kisi ke chehre nazar nahi aate... kya vo sab mere pariwar ke log hai... kash aaj papa thik hote to unse me sab puch pati... kher mujhe mere sawalo ke jawab vikram hi dega... mujhe malum hai me sahi nahi kar rahi par use mujhe jawab dena hi hoga..**

/when she kidnapped vikram / some goons were hit her head from behind..

...

After sometime she gain consciousness and heard voice of a goon: **ha boss kam ho gaya hai vo dono cid officer mare jayege**

Purvi: (in mind): **mere karan aaj or logo ki jaan khatre me pad gayi... me cid officer kahlane ke layak nahi hu.. mujhe unhe bachan chahiye kese bhi karke...** and she saved sachin and nikhil

 **/And after case solved/**

 **...**

Purvi crying badly... she was missing her parents.. ACP console them... and ask to proper treatment of his so called father..

Purvi: **sir vimla ne kaha ki mere sirf papa the or koi nahi... par vo sapna... usme ...mujhe aisa lagta mera pariwar hai kahi par.. par kaha mujhe nahi malum..**

ABhijeet: **par purvi vima ne kaha hai ki usne tumhare papa ko mar dala..**

Purvi: **pata nahi kyu yakeen nahi hota... kash mere samne pura sach aa jaye..**

Daya: **purvi ab purani bate chodo or girish uncle ko hospital leke jake proper treatment karwao... itne dino se vo galat dawaiya deti rahi use... jisse vo shayad tumhe pura hi bhool gaye hai**

Purvi: **sir aap sahi kah rahe hai.. kuch bhi ho inke karan hi aaj me is jagah pe hu... me inka ilaaz to karwa ke rahugi..**

 **...**

 _ **After half year, In hospital**_

Doctor: **aap chinta mat kijiye.. aisa lagta inki bimari ko alzaimer ka nam diya gaya hai.. or unhe galat medicine di gayi hai... shayad kabhi inke sir pe chot lagi thi or is karan ye sab bhool gaye hai.. or phir medicine se bhi sideeffect ho gaya hai**

Purvi: **to kya ab ye thik ho payege**

DOCtor: **kisi expert doctor ko batao... shayad vo puri tarah cure kar sake... kum se kum bahut had tak improve ho sakta hai...**

Purvi: **thank you ... me dekhti hu me kya kar sakti hu**

 **...**

She was ready to exit from hospital with her father...

Suddenly someone shout: **bhaisahab...bhaisahabbbb** and held girish arm

Purvi confused: **jee aap ... iinhe jante hai**

Man: **kese nahi januga.. ye mere bade bhai hai**

Purvi; **ye aap kya kah rahe.. me inke sath itne salo se rah rahi hu.. inhone aaj tak apne kisi bhi bhai ka jikra nahi kiya hai or na hi mene aapko kahi par dekha.. itne din aap kaha the**

Man: **me to 14-15 salo se inhe dund raha hu.. ek bar ghar se k=nikle phir kabhi lote hi nahi..**

Purvi: **matlab..**

Man: **meri bhatiji, inki beti ka kidnap ho gaya tha.. inhone zid pakad li ki vo apni beti ko sahi salamat leke aayege... or me ghar pahuchata isse pahle hi ye ghar se nikal gaye...bad me hum sab logo ne inhe or gudiya ko dundne ki bahut koshish ki... par ye log kahi nahi mile...**

Purvi **: aap logo ne police me report nahi likhwayi phir..**

Man: **bhabhi dar gayi thi unhe laga ki kidnapperun logo ko mar dega... us chakkar me unhone apni tabiyat bigad di... or hum log bhi unke aage kuch nahi kar sake.. vese tum kon..**

Purvi: **.. inki beti kidnap... mujhe lagta hai mujhe ek bar phir vimla se puchtach karni padegi...**

Man: **tum purvi ho?**

Purvi look toward him: **aap mujhe jante..**

Man smiled and hugged her: **iska matlab bhaiya ne sach me tumhe bacha liya...**

Purvi: **ek min ek min... aapke pas koi proof to hoga jisse ye sabit ho sake ye aapke bhai..**

Man : **photos... isse bada kya sabot chahiye.. wait mere pas kuch photos mobile me bhi hai**

And he saw her some pics... purvi saw all and she shocked: **ye sab photo to mere bachpan ki or papa ki hai..**

Man: **me jhoot kyu boluga.. mujhe kya milega jhoot bolke.. beta sach me ..**

Purvi called abhijeet: **sir mujhe vimla se phir se milna hai please..**

Abhijeet : **kya hua and purvi told him everything..** and she decided to DNA test...

...

After strict inquiries vimla accepted: **mene jhoot bola vo mujhe laga ki agar me sabko sach bata dugi to ek or jurm mere sir pe aa jayega or mujhe laga purvi ye sab sun ke tut jayegi or aage kuch inquiries nahi karegi... mene hi girish ko galat dawaiya di... ye aaya tha hum logo ke piche isne vikram ko pahchan liya tha... or uske bad vo jab hum purvi ko marne wale the... tab ye aa gaya or humse jhagad pada... viram ne iske sir pe de mari... par ye kese bhi apni beti ko leke bhag gaya... or hum logo ko laga hum log pakde jayege... par aisa kuch nahi hua..**

Purvi slapped her hard again... and started to cry...

Daya: **purvi ye to khushi ki bat hai tumhara pariwar tumhare sath hi hai...**

ABhijeet: **or tarika ka phone aaya abhi abhi... tumhare DNA girish ji ke sath match ho gaye hai... to ab to tumhe apna pura pariwar mil gaya hai**

...

After few days, purvi was stood with her family. all member was welcome her.. and purvi's mother hugged her tightly.. And now purvi got her old family..


	3. Don't dare to forget a best friend

_**daya ka ateet 1376**_

 _ **...**_

Devki calling abhijeet: **daya tumhare ghar pe hai kya?**

Abhijeet: **nahi to... kyu kya hua? Vo ghar nahi pahucha kya**

Devki: **nahi**

Abhijeet: **purvi ko phone laga ke pucho shayad un logo key aha chala gaya ho?**

Devki cut the phone and dialled purvi's no. And ask about daya

Purvi: **nahi to vo to sidhe ghar ke liye hi nikle the bureau se...**

Devki: **phir ye rah kaha gaya.. abhijeet key aha nahi, tumhare yaha nahi..**

Purvi: **di aap tension mat lo.. ho sakta hai vo aa jaye ghar pe.. me sachin ko bolti hu**

 **...**

 _ **next day, in bureau**_

Acp: **itna laparwah kese ho sakta hai daya... kaha chala gaya hai ye..** devki sat in bureau phone rang. abhijeet received and after some time...

Abhijeet to acp, with a look toward devki : **vo ek ladki ka phone aaya hai daya uske ghar pe hai...** Devki heard and saw toward abhijeet..

Abhijeet: **to hume chalna chahiye...**

Devki: **me bhi chalti hu.. dekhti hu aise konsi ladki key aha rook gaye ye rat bhar..**

Acp: **tum yahi ruko, vo lot ke to yahi ayega na... abhi hum log jate hai...** Abhijeet, purvi, pankaj and acp reached at location..

 **...**

When daya wake up... he saw he was sleeping in a room.. and then a girl claim that he was sleeping with her.. .. All team shocked after heard that... daya didn't recognize any team member.

ACP: **ye itna nashe me kab se rahne lag gaya hai ki hum logo ko bhul gaya..**

 **...**

 _ **IN bureau**_

Devki: **daya kaha hai..**

Pankaj: **daya sir ne aapko dhoka de diya,, kahte hue bhi sharm aati hai... vo ladki boli ki vo or daya sir ragt bhar... devki boiled in anger**

Purvi shout: **pankaj kuch bhi mat bol di ho sakta hai kuch galatfahmi... hum log case ki inquiries kar rahe hai abhi**

Devki **: daya ki side lene ki jarurat nahi... pata nahi or kitni ladkiyo ke piche bhagega vo..**

Fready **: mujhe to aisa lagta hai ladkiya unke piche bhagti hai... isi karan sir fas gaye hai..**

Devki: **tumhari puri team ek jesi hai... par me daya ko chodne wali nahi hu... ab dekhti hu vo ghar me kadam bhi kese rakhta hai..**

Fready: **aaj devki madam ke andar meri wife ki aatma ghus gayi hai...** devki leave..

 **...**

After whole case solved... he returned home.. Someone threw a pot on daya's head. he moved little aside

Daya: **pagal ho gayi ho kya..**

Devki with sad tone: **yes ... pankaj ne bataya mujhe.. tum kisi ke sath rat bhar... aisa kese kar sakte ho daya...mera nahi to apni beti ke bare me to socha hota.. vo kya sochegi tumhare bare me**

Daya: **yar meri bat to suno..**

Devki: **mujhe kuch nahi sunna.. tum aise nikloge... daya iski umeed nahi thi**

Daya: **yar mene**

Devki: **just shut up... mujhe rahna hi nahi tumhare sath**

Daya: **ek min devki... me sach kah raha hu... aisa kuch nahi hua.. vo ladki ne fasaya mujhe... vo collage me..**

Devki: **malum hai collage me ladkiya pagal thi tumhare piche... or isi karan tumhe aisa lagta kit um jab chahe jo chahe karoge... me ab ek bacche ki ma ban gayi hu to bore ho gaye ho na mujhse..**

Daya: **yaar... aisa kuch nahi ... ye pankaj ko me choduga nahi.. jaywanti se shadi karwa di to uska aise badla nikalega vo..**

Devki: **tum abhi ke abhi mere ghar se nikal jao..** and he pushed him..

DAya: **oouch yar... aage hi panv dukh raha hai bahut... ab dhakka to mat do...**

Devki (with tension): **kya hua panv me...dikhao**

Daya: **tumhe dhakka dene se fursat milegi tab batauga... vo us ladki ne dart chala diya sidhe thigh pe..**

Devki: **to tumne pahle kyu nahi bataya...**

DAya: **tumne moka diya mujhe bolne ka..** Devki ran toward kitchen to boiled water. **.**

Daya came and hug from behind: **vese abhijeet ne bandage karwa di hai... to ab tension mat lo...thik hu me..**

Devki: **oooo ... me kese bhool gayi tumhara pahla pyaar hamesha pahle se hi tumhara ilaaz karwa deta hai...**

Daya: **ye to tumne bilkul sahi kaha...**

Devki: **vese dard jyada ho raha hai...**

Daya: **thoda bahut... par agar tum smile karogi to aadha dard chala jayega..**

Devki: **or pura dard...**

Daya: **uske liye to mujhe...** and he put his finger on her lips...

Devki: **bus karo... or ha ek bat ka dhyan rakho... aainda se kisi bhi ladki ke bare me suna na... to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...**

Abhijeet coughed from behind: **vese decki isse pahle to daya ne parlour ki ladkiyo ke sath flirt kiya tha...** (episode 1362-thug gang )

Daya **: abhijeet tum andar kab aaye...**

Abhijeet: **darwaja khula tha to aa gya..**

Devki with anger: **konsi parlour ki ladkiya..**

Abhijeet: **vo hi jo iske upper lattu ho rahi thi... or to or unki bate... batate hue to mujhe bhi sharam aati hai..**

Daya: **aisa kuch nahi devki...** devki hit on his leg... **are dard hota hai na yar..** she went toward hall

Abhijeet: **vo to devki ki ek smile se hi chala jayega na..**

Daya: **me tarika ko kuch bolta nahi ... iska matlab ye nahi tum mere bare me bologe... kis bat ki saza de raha hai mujhe..**

Abhijeet: **mujhe pahchanne se mana kiya is bat ki...**

Daya: **are yar...tu mer divorce karwa ke hi dum lega kya..devki suno...**

Devki: **ab kuch bolna baki rah gaya hai..**

Daya: **mene sun logo se kuch bate nahikari vo hi...**

Abhijeet: **un ladkiyo ne chair pe bethne ke liye kaha to jhat se beth gaya... jabki hum log inquires ke liye gaye the..**

Devki: **ye sab kya hai daya..**

Daya: **are me.. me.. to.. bus aise... ab tumhe koi.. bethne ko bolega to..**

abhijeet: **yar daya..kitne cases me hum log inquires karte waqt unke ghar pe aaram se bethe hai..?**

DAya: **abhijeet bus karo... kyu aag me ghee daal rahe ho**

Devki: **vo kyu bus kare... tum ho hi aise...** and she ran toward her room..

Abhijeet: **daya ab aage se dhyan rakhna ... mujhe kabhi na pahchane ki acting mat karna...**

Daya: **boss ab tum bach ke rahna...**

Abhijeet: **tarika ka koi problem nahi hoti agar me ladkiyo se bat karu to.. ulta vo to mujhe khud puchti aaj kisi ke sath date pe gaye kya..**

Daya: **tumhse me bad me bat karuga..** and he also entered room.. He saw devki slept beside her daughter..

Daya: **sorry yar.. par aisa kuch nahi hai vo abhijeet bhadka raha.**

Devki with shocked: **aaj tak to uski har bat sahi thi... ab aaj apni begunahi sabit karne ke liye vo bhi galat ho gaya.. acchi dosti nibha rahe ho..**

Daya **: yar chahti kya ho... me sach me sirf or sirf tumse pyar karta hu or kisi se nahi..**

Devki: **ha pyaar sirf mujhse karte ho par flirt karne ki liberty sabke sath le rakhi hai..**

Daya: **sorry aage se me kisi ladki ki taraf dekhuga bhi nahi khush...**

Devki: **sure?**

Daya thinking: **ha bus 1 ko chodke..**

Devki : **dayaaaaaa**

Daya: **ab us 1 ko bhi nahi dekhuga.. to tumhe problem ho jayegi phir..**

Devki: **accha**

Daya: **yes kyuki vo tum hi ho.. or tumhe to me kesi bhi nazar se dekh sakta hu..** and he tried to kiss her..

Devki: **daya shayad abhijeet yahi pe hai..**

Daya: **to usse kon darta hai...** but he saw toward outside.. **. vo 1 min me dekhke aata hu vo gate to band karke gaya hai..** and he leave

Devki smile: **mera dhakkan pati... kuch nahi ho sakta iska**

 **...**

Daya saw outside: **koi nahi matlab khatra tal chukka..**

Abhijeet from behind: **ok to me khatra hu...**

Daya: **tum gaye nahi abhi...**

Abhijeet: **dekh raha hu bibi mil gayi to dost ko bhul raha hai ab tu...**

Daya: **maf karde mere bap... ab kabhi tumhe nahi bhuluga... kabhi bhi nahi... yaddasht chali jayegi to bhi yad rakhuga.. ab ja yar..**

Abhijeet: **ye hui na bat... ek bat dhyan rakhna dosto ko bhulne ki galti kabhi bhi mat karna.**.and he smile and leave..

Daya: **tumhe to me vese bhi nahi bhool sakta hu ...** and he smile... and entered again room ... and after sometime he and devki slept in each other arm...

Devki: **abki bar mujhe koi ladki ke bare me sunne...**

Daya: **are kabhi bhi nahi miluga kisi bhi ladki se...** (in mind): **or galti se mila to bhi bus itna dhyan rakhna rahega ki abhijeet ko naraz na karu ... aaj to marwa ke hi dum leta vo..** And after that both hugged each other tightly and fell asleep..


	4. is this love content

**Ok friends i read that you want read on the all purvi centric episodes...**

 **But some of them episodes i mentioned in my story "Its a life"..**

Just like: About lift me unhoni :- chapter 9 some ordinary days..

About nari suraksha (1051) :- ch-10 love take time

About shadi ka khooni khel :- ch-11 is this love (that one is my fev.),

Box me hatya (its little):- ch-11 is this love

 **Anyways i posted again in this segment if you want to read... if not then also reviewed or msg me..**

 _ **In lab:**_

Abhijeet: **to purvi tum ready ho na jane ke liye**

Purvi: **yes sir**

Sachin: **sir har bar purvi hi jaye ye need hai kya**

Abhijeet: **shreya ko bhi bhejte hai hum jab jarurat hoti hai**

Purvi: **sir aap hamesha mere case me hi kyu beech me aate hai**

Shreya: **vo kya hai na purvi sir ko meri jaan jane ki bilkul parwah nahi or teri hai**

Sachin: **aisa kuch nahi hai shreya**

tarika: **shreya, tum mar gayi to sachin ko koi loss nahi hoga but purvi mar gayi to sachin ke sath kon soyega... i mean kon rahega** Purvi and sachin was feeling embarrassment...

purvi: **chup kar tu, aisa kuch bhi nahi hai hum logo ke beech... samjhi** Abhijeet rotate her eyes...

TArika: **1 min purvi... nahi hai means seriously**

Purvi: **isme itna chokne wali kya bat hai**

Tarika took purvi in one corner. tarika: **tu pagal hai 2 mahine ho gaye.. tumhari shadi ko or aisa kuch bhi nahi .. Really... tum log 1 hi bed pe sote ho na**

Purvi: **ha to iska matlab kuch hona chahiye... mujhse ye faltu ki bate mat kar... or mujhe ab ready hone jana hai... us sanki ne mujhe black dress me aane ko kaha hai to me jau...** (hope u understand, "its SHADI KA KHOONI KHEL")

Tarika: **purvi tu mazak to nahi kar rahi hai na mere sath... sachin normal to hai na...** purvi heard and shocked

Purvi: **vo normal hi hai dr tarika tumhara dimag thik nahi hai samjhi..** First time purvi was feeling bad for sachin...and all team leaved

...

 _ **AT sachvi home**_

Sachin: **yar vo sanki insan hai kuch bhi kar sakta hai, pahle us taxi driver ne tumhe marne me koi kasar chodi thi kya**

Purvi: **kitni tension le rahe ho, kuch nahi hoga mujhe, aise kah rahe hai aap jese me pahli bar mushkil me pad rahi hu**

Sachin: **tumhe kuch ho gaya to me.**..

Purvi: **to me..**.(she act)

Sachin: **kuch nahi... me sath me rahuga abhijeet sir ke**

 _ **After half hour**_

Purvi was ready and come out from room... sachin lost in her... she was looking too beautiful in black dress... (ya really in serial too :P)

Purvi: **to chale hum...** SAchin didn't reply..

Purvi : **sir hum chale**

Sachin came close to her... she was feeling uncomfortable...: **sir please ab phir se shur...** sachin came much closer to her... 1st time purvi was feeing sachin breath on her face... purvi was feeling something new... suddenly purvi's phone rang. Both moved with a jerk ...

purvi received call: **hello**

Abhjeet: **tum log ready ho gaye ho to jaldi pahucho**

Purvi: **yes sir bus aate hai thodi der me...** and cut the phone.

Sachin (tried to became normal): **kya... kya hua**

Purvi: **abhijeet sir bula rahe hum logo ko, vese aap .. kya kar rahe ..**

Sachin: **kuch nahi vo me bus Bluetooth check kar raha tha, tumne apna Bluetooth proper lagaya hai ya nahi... bad me signal ki problem na ho**

Purvi: **hmmm.** (and hide her smile) **Hum log chale...**

...

 _ **After some time, on location**_

Purvi was wait for that guy. SAchin, jaywanti and abhijeet in the car, sachin saw purvi and think: **kitni sunder lag rahi hai ye, pata nahi kya ho raha hai mujhe**

Abhijeet: **sachin kaha kho gaye ho dhyan rakhna hai hume...**

Sachin: **hmmm**

Suddenly a man ask address to them.. and after that purvi disappeared...

Sachin: **ye kaha chali gayi abhi to yahi thi**

Abhijeet: **vo aadmi hamara dhyan bhatkane ke liye aaya tha**

Sachin: **sir purvi ko kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye..** and he was feeling that he lost some very imp thing..

Abhijeet: **chinta mat karo, uske tracker ko trace karte hai... shreya ko bhi call kar do vo vaha se search kare..**

Sometime later they reached location and at the time abhijeet hold criminal hand and sachin was feeling relief.. He wants to hug her... but he stopped due to hesitation. After some time they leaved

...

Abhijeet: **purvi tum thik to ho na**

Purvi: **yes sir pata nahi duniya kese kese logo se bhari padi hai**

Jaywanti: **in logo ke karan hi hamari nokri hai nahi to hum logo k pas kam kya rahta,** while they taking each other, Sachin sat silently in the car

Abhijeet after reached bureau: **sachin tumhe car se utrana nahi hai**

Sachin : **yes sir... vo... me aata hu aap log chaliye**

Abhijeet: **thik hai** and they move toward bureau

In half way purvi: **sir me aayi 1 min..**

Abhijeet: **jao roka kisne hai** and he smiled

Purvi return for sachin but she saw sachin eyes fill with tears..

Purvi: **kya hua aapko,**

Sachin (with act like normal): **kya hoga vo aankh me shayad kuch chala gaya,,, tum un logo ke sath nahi gayi**

Purvi: **aap yaha kyu ruke**

Sachin: **kuch nahi bus aise hi, vo car me bahut se saman ikkhthe ho gaye to socha jo kam ke hai unhe upper leke chalu.**

Purvi: **aap ko idhar bhi safayi dikh rahi hai...**

Sachin: **kya karu tumhe to adat nahi hai na to mujhe hi ye sab karna padta...**

Purvi: **very funny, aap upper chaliye... ye saf safayi bad me bhi ho jayegi**

Sachin: **chalo...tumhari bat taal thode hi sakta hu**

Purvi: **aaj tak mani konsi bat hai** and sachin smiled and they move inside bureau

...

 _ **AT HOME**_

Purvi: **vese aapne bataya nahi is dress me kesi lag rahi hu me.. ye meri one of the fev dress hai..**

Sachin: **thodi ajeeb lag rahi ho..shayad moti par thik hai**

Purvi: **aapko tariff karne me kuch problem hoti hai. Is dress ki sabne tariff ki hai and 1 aap hi hai... jisko ye ajjeb lag rahi hai**

Sachin: **hmmm me tumhe sach batata h or sach kadwa hota hai ...**

Purvi: **aap ke jesa insan dekha hi nahi hai mene**

Sachin: **me special hu,,, according to my mother, karodo me ek...**

Purvi: **ha vo to hai** and she moved inside room and closed the door. sachin smiled and feeling relief to saw that purvi was safe..

...

its 1st **next day i update about lift me unhoni.. but that all stories i mention in its a life too...**

...


	5. LIft me unhoni (according to its a life)

hey guest last chapter segment was from shadi ka khooni khel (episode 1282) its one of my fev episode...and this edited Segment also my fev..

and i update already this segment in my story "its a life" too

and todays story was from lift me unhoni (again according to my story its life)

...

Purvi is ready to go for makrand building,

Purvi to sachin: **to ab to bahut khush hoge, mujhse picha chut gaya phir se**

Sachin: **abhi kaha khush hu? Vapas to aane hi wali ho na...**

Purvi stared him: **aisi bat hai to nahi aaugi me** And then she leaved

...

A scene, after purvi get shot and unconscious, sachin was upset and he and shreya took her in hospital, after bandage

SAchin sit beside her, Purvi: **bahut khushi ho rahi hai na mujhe aisi halat me dekh ke.**

Sachin: **mazak karne ka waqt hai ye**

PUrvi: **ab pankaj ko danto, uske karan makrand or sab bhag gaye... us din mujhe to bada chillaye the**

Sachin: **us par dant ka kuch asar hota bhi hai**

Abhijeet: **to thik ho tum to tumhe phir se udhar jana hai**

Sachin: **sir ye goli lgne ke bad**

Abhijeet: **mujhe nahi lagta un logo ne purvi ko pahchana hai, to ye apna kam continue rakhe... kyu purvi?**

Sachin: **sir ise kuch din rest lene do phir...**

Abhijeet: **bahut pyar aa raha hai ispe..**

SAchin: **aisa kuch nahi hai sir**

Purvi: **mujhe koi problem nahi me chali jaugi...**

SAchin: **tum... chup karogi... dhyan rakhna apna..**

Shreya: **sir chinta mat karo 1 bar ye case khatam ho jaye phir ye ghar pe hi aane wali hai, kyu purvi...**

Purvi: **tu tarika k jese bate mat karne lag jana ab... sir me chalti hu phir...**

Abhijeet: **tarika ke jese means...**

PUrvi: **kuch nahi sir.. vo hum logo ki bat hai**

Abhijeet: **accha baba me kuch nahi puchta tumhe hum building ke pas chod dete hai**

 **...**

(and after lift incident when purvi suspended by DCP, )

 **AT Sachvi home**

Purvi crying badly...Sachin entered home and he saw purvi

Sachin: **purvi dekho is tarah rone se kuch nah...**

PURvi: **ha aap to yahi kahege mujhe gusse pe kabu rakhna tha, mujhe goli nahi marni thi, but me ab bhi kah rahi hu mene use nahi mara, mujhe kuch yad nahi hai sach me**

Sachin: **to mene kab kaha tumne mara, hum log inquiries kar rahe hai, bus problem itni haisaboot tumhare khilaf ban rahe is karan us DCP ko samjhana thoda mushkil ho raha**

Purvi: **mujhe CID se suspend nahi hona sir, please abhijeet sir ko bolo vo kuch karege**

Sachin: **ok means abhijeet sir pe itna bharosa hai, hm logo pe nahi, aaj abhijeet sir tumhe vaha vapas nahi bhejte to aisa kuch...**

Purvi: **please unke bare me kuch mat bolna ok...**

Sachin: **ok nahi bolta sorry, tumne khana khaya,**

Purvi: **hath tuta hua hai, khana kese banati**

Sachin: **ma ne tiffin bhijwaya tha if u know that..**

Purvi: **mujhe kya malum**

Sachin: **rone me dhyan rahega to kuch malum nahi padne wala, vese i think tum thode din udhar chale jao, yaha akeli bethogi to din bhar roti rahogi,**

Purvi: **me thik hu... dekhugi me kal kya karna**

 **And the day is over...** Next day after declared purvi was innocent. all team clapped..sachin clapped and felt relief.

...

ya i know its too short na... but in different way (not related to its life) i will update someday later...


	6. A bite

Jungli maanav (epi-997)

 **...**

After a man was biting sachin , slowly sachin became restless...

Purvi : **aap thik ho.. kuch problem to nahi..**

SAchin: **ha me thik hu.. abhi case pe dhyan de, bate bad me karege** and he was looking toward other side.. And feeling sad

 _ **After some- time**_

Daya doubt on sachin and checked sachin's hand...

After saw a bite mark purvi shocked

Daya scold sachin that why he didn't told them..purvi eye's filled with tears..

Sachin: **sir aap ek vada kijiye sir..**

Daya **: kesa vada**

Sachin: **sir me nahi chahta ki me kisi ki mout ka karan banu.. or isse pahle ki ye lakshan mujhme aa jaye aap vada kijiye ki aap mujhe goli mar dege..** purvi shocked, she want to cry after heard this..

DAya: **goli mar du.. tumne aisa soch bhi kese liya**

Purvi saw toward sachin and move forward.. She lost in thoughts..

 **...**

After searching dr. Suresh house..

 _ **In bureau**_

Purvi was checking some files. Sachin came. Purvi ignored him..

Sachin: **purvi, suno..**

Purvi: **aap se bat nahi karni mujhe**

Sachin: **purvi please.**

Purvi held his collar: **aap bus apne bare me soch rahe hai... or kisi ka dhyan nahi hai aapko.. kese aapne kah diya ki goli mar dena...**

Sachin: **purvi please... agar mujhe kuch ho jayega to mere pariwar ko akela mat chodna please..**

Purvi yelled: **aapko kuch bhi nahi hoga samjheee... apne pariwar ko aap khud sambhaloge...** and she hugged him tightly... sachin again feeling uncomfortable... he want to bite purvi **( :p , but this time it is not a love byte lol)**

Sachin separated with a jerk... purvi shocked...purvi: **aap mujhe chodke kahi nahi jayege na sachin..me aapke bina...** she started sobbing

Sachin: **purvi abhi kam hai.. tum udhar dhyan do..** He want to avoid her..

Acp and abhijeet entered and order purvi to checked micro chip. sachin's condition became worsted..

Acp: **abhijeet isko jaldi se jaldi hospital me admit karo..**

Abhijeet: **jee sir par saluke sir ne kaha iska koi ilaaz nahi..** Tears dropped on purvi's face..

Purvi in mind): **inko kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye... me nahi ji paugi ..** she was feeling just like she was lost everything in the world..

ACP to saluke **: yar saluke isse pahle ki shahar me tabahi mach jaye tumhe antidote dundna padega..**

Saluke leave..

 **...**

After dr vishal arrested, purvi want to beat him... but she controlled herself because of team and case solved..

Sachin slept in home.. abhijeet sat beside his. Dr. saluke injecting him...

DR. Saluke: **bus ab iska asar dheere-2 chala jayega... purvi bus iski medicine ka dhyan rakhna ki ye time to time le..**

Purvi with tears: **yes sir...**

abhijeet : **purvi chinta mat karo ab vo thik hai..** purvi nodded..

abhijeet: **to hum chalte hai tum bhi aaram karo ab... tum bhi din bhar se bhag dod me thak gayi hogi..** and they leave... purvi sat beside sachin and held his hand...

after sometime, sachin awake and saw purvi slept while she was sitting beside him.. she was helding her hand. Sachin smiled and kissed her forehead.. purvi awake..

Purvi: **aap thik to hai.**

Sachin: **hmmm... tum aaram karo..**

Purvi: **aaram ki jarurat mujhe nahi aapko hai..**

Sachin: **mujhe kya hua... me to thik hu..**

Purvi with a cry tone: **accha thik hu... sir mujhe goli mar dena, me kisi ki mout ka karan nahi banna chahta... abhi tak mere kano me ye line ghum rahi hai...** and she started sobbing.. **aapne ek bar bhi nahi socha kya hoga mera agar... aapko kisi ki parwah nahi hai**

Sachin: **purvi, us waqt tum meri jagah hoti to kya karti, me nahi chahta tha ki me kisi ko nuksan pahuchau. Logo ko bachane ke liye cid ko join kiya or unhe hi... again He was feeling weakness...**

Purvi with tension: **aap bate bilkul mat kariye, aaram kariye..or thodi der bad ye dawai leni rahegi**

Sachin: **ok madam.. or kuch..**

Purvi sat beside sachin: **phir kabhi mujhe chod ke jane ki bat mat karna** and she hugged her

Sachin also hugged her tightly: **kabhi bhi nahi...**

Purvi: **ab itne acche se hug kar rahe ho, us waqt bureau me kya ho gaya tha?**

Sachin: **purvi, pucho mat ek bar to laga bus me tumhe kuch nuksan... agar us waqt alag nahi hota to thodi der me tumhe kat leta..**

Purvi laughed: **aise konsa nahi katte ho... jo us waqt itna ghabra gaye**

Sachin : **mazak lag raha hai tumhe...** he stared her.. **purvi ab bus**...

Purvi: **ok baba... sorry...** she smiled and held her ears. sachin lost in her cute face and her dimple...

Sachin: **vese bhi me tumhe udhar kuch karta to tum hi mujhe goli mar deti..**

Purvi: **accha aapko aisa lagta hai.. ki me aisa kuch karti..**

Sachin: **or nahi to kya.. public place pe kuch bhi karne kaha deti ho...**

Purvi: **so cheap sachin... bus karo...**

Sachin: **vese meri iccha to abhi bhi tumhe katne ki ho rahi hai..** and he winked her...

Purvi pushed him **: sachin abhi kuch bhi nahi okkk.. pahle puri tarah thik ho jao phir..**

SAchin: **kyu dar lag raha hai mujhse..**

Purvi: **dar or aapse kabhi bhi nahi...** and he kissed on his lips.

sachin: **to phir to..** Sachin pushed her over him and he was just going to open her shirt button, a text msg ringtone was rang on both mobiles..

Purvi and sachin read the msg... its tarika's msg

 **"please controlled your emotions, and do not "masti" for some days.. its good for both of you"... its a warning and a tip from Saluke sir" i hope you understand... good luck..** They look each other and then sachin became sad.

Sachin: **yar ye sab kitne din..**

Purvi: **ab to aaram karlo, iske siway koi chara nahi hai aapke pas..** and she smiled..

Sachin **: hanso mat, gin gin ke badla luga... kuch din na...uske bad to nahi...**

Purvi hugged sachin... and both slept in each other arm...

 **...**

 **Specially for you "CIDsachvi" (insta friend)** and all **sachvi's die hard fan**... i hope you like it...


	7. shadi ke side effects

**OS after 4th dec... again daya with a girl... no yar...(devki think... lolz)**

 **...**

 **Set on 4th dec episode...**

When all team decided to send daya as a shokhi's boyfriend...

Daya: **are sir fready ki tarah me bhi shadi shuda hi hu... mujhe kyu fasa rahe ho? Pichli bar bhi us ladki ke karan devki ne meri band baza di thi... is bar to bilkul bhi nahi...**

Abhijeet: **are yar please... devki ko me mana luga... ab to thik hai... yar hum log fready pankaj pe nahi chod sakte na... sachin bhi bahar gaya hua hai nahi to use hi bhej dete...** Purvi shocked and giving thanks to god...

Daya: **tum kyu nahi jate...**

Abhijeet: **are tum acche se handle kar sakta ho aisi situation ko... me kaha... hum dono ki jod ibhi kuch bemel lagegi...tu ekdum perfact lagega...**

Daya: **fasa lo... mujhe, par is bar devki ha nahi bolegi to me nahi karne wala...**

Abhijeet: **me mana luga use... lo abhi tumhare samne phone karke bulata hu use... or batata hu...**

He called devki and told about situation... after some discussion devki was ready...

Devki: **par ek bat yad rakhna abhijeet, daya ko kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye... nahi to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...**

Acp: **chinta mat karo hamari puri team hai uske sath...**

Devki **: or daya, us ladki ke jyada close aane ki koshish bhi ki to...**

Daya: **are nahi ... me aisa kuch nahi karuga... ok...**

 **...**

After saw some romance drama... all team hide them smile... devki was irritated...

Abhijeet slowly to devki: **daya ko dekh ke lagta nahi ki vo acting kar raha... i mean kitna naturally handle kar leta hai na vo...** devki stared abhijeet..

Devki: **tum logo ne hi bheja hai... sach me... ye case jaruri nahi hota to abhi ke abhi use yaha bula leti...** abhijeet stopped...

After beach warning, devki was in tension: **ye sab... abhijeet, apni full security rakhna, me nahi chahti ki...**

Abhijeet: **are kuch nahi hoga... relax...** but abhijeet also feeling tension...

 **...**

 **Set for hotel incident...**

After bureau light was off...

Devki: **ye kya hai light ko kya ho gaya...**

Abhijeet also feeling tension, he told fredy to check connection.. Devki joined her hand and start praying of god...

 **After light was on...**

All saw daya was lied on bed...

Abhijeet yelled **: daya...**

Devki eyes filled with tears: **day please utho...**

Fready: **daya sirrr...**

Daya awake: **are zinda hu mar nahi gaya...**.all relief...

Abhijeet: **hume tension deke so rahe ho...**

Devki: **itni jaldi neend kese aa gayi.. hum logo ko janbhujh ke tension de rahe ho kya...**

Abhijeet: **so ja beta.. tu so... hum logo ki neend haram karke...**

Daya: **ab itna khatra mol liya hai to thoda bahut mazak to banta hai na...**

 **...**

Acp ordered daya to checkout from hotel...

After hotel check out, he stuck in car... and when he admitted in hospital...

Devki was outside daya's ward.. she cried badly: **mene pahle hi kaha tha.. ise kuch nuksan nahi... yahi safety hai? Agar daya ko kuch ho jata to...**

 **Inside ward,** Daya was regaining consciousness,

Shokhi told all that she was leaving the city... devki entered inside and daya said shokhi to stopped from doing this... devki was irritate... After shokhi leave...

devki: **apni haalat dekhi hai... aise me bhi case... hum logo ki chinta hai bhi ya nahi...**

daya: **me thik hu yaar... bus ye case solve karne ke liye zindgi khatre me dali.. or ab aise hi...**

devki: **tum logo ki duty... mujhe pagal kar degi ek din...**

 **...**

 **After case solved,**

Shokhi gave special thanks to daya... abhijeet smiled

Abhijeet slowly to devki: **vese ye daya ke liye kahi huch sochne to nahi lag gayi hai na...**

Devki: **aisa hua to or kisi ka nahi iska hi murder ho jayega...**

Shokhi: **vese daya tum jesa friend pakar me sach me bahut khush hu... kash sach me meri life me tum jesa koi partner hota to...**

Devki came in between them: **sochna bhi mat... daya shadishuda hai, or me iski wife hu...**

Shokhi shocked and say: **sorry... mujhe nahi malum tha ki aap... vo... me to bus kah rahi thi ki agar in jesa... inke liye nahi kaha...**

Devki: **good.. ab tum ja sakti ho...** all smiled..

Daya slowly: **ye hai shadi ke side effect, pahle kisi se bhi bat karta tha... to problem to nahi hoti thi ab... to... bhagwan bachye biwiyo se...**

Devki: **kuch kaha...**

Abhijeet: **job hi kaha hoga accha to nahi kaha hoga...**

 **Daya: arre yar, kyu fasa rahe ho... ab agli bar se ... tum hi handle karna aise cases...** all laughed...


End file.
